Nebula (Series)
'''Nebula is an original series by Jacques Worther, that is currently in the planning and early writing stage. Premise Nebula is a decommissioned Solar Cruiser refurbished by Calen and Raruk so they can leave their home planet, Viros, in search of adventure. They assemble a crew, and together they travel the Kutar Nebula, getting caught in all kinds of strange, dangerous, and downright criminal situations. Characters Nebula Crew * [[Calen Kadius (Nebula)|'Calen Kadius']]: A member of the human Kadius family, who are incredibly wealthy. Calen spent his life being treated like royalty among the other humans on the planet Viros, and hated how he was forced to act 'proper', and decided he wanted to live how he wanted to. * [[Raruk Anos (Nebula)|'Raruk Anos']]: A half-T'Roi, half-Katoran, who has been working in ship repair for years. He is obsessed with making sure Nebula runs efficiently, and is in good condition. His family tried to keep a low profile, but Raruk likes to go on adventures. It was his idea to get a ship and leave Viros. * [[Vareon (Nebula)|'Vareon']]: A former member of the Makteen Military, one of the most cruel militaries in the known universe. She's an amazing fighter, and unlike most Makteen-trained soldiers refuses to kill innocent people. * [[Tinus (Nebula)|'Tinus']]: A T'Roi doctor who became caught up in the criminal underworld on Misra. Despite the Nebula crew engaging in some criminal activity, they are nowhere near as bad as the criminals he had to deal with on Misra, and so willingly travels aboard Nebula with them as their resident doctor. * Kira: An incredibly smart human woman with a skill for inventing new gadgets, and who is also able to fix the non-engine functions on the ship. * [[Theo (Nebula)|'Theo']]: A robot Kira bought on Misra's moon, Karontus. He is able to interface with a wide variety of machines, and has a vast memory that the crew use to store important information. Supporting Characters * [[Sidny (Nebula)|'Sidny']]: A woman who according to the possibilities of genetics shouldn't exist. * Kal: A criminal residing in the desert lands on Misra, working for the crime boss Jax. * [[Xandar Emeron (Nebula)|'Xandar Emeron']]: A Karin soldier (Essentially T'Roi ninjas), who travels the Kutar Nebula assassinating threats to the empire. * [[Tameson (Nebula)|'Tameson']]: The Emperor of Pharon. Antagonists * Kutar Patrol: The primary law enforcement organisation in the Kutar Nebula, which has jurisdiction on majority of the planets and moons. * [[Ahgun Khan (Nebula)|'Ahgun Khan']]: A thief, who has stolen some of the most expensive artefacts in the nebula, and avoided capture his entire career. * [[Dravum (Nebula)|'Dravum']]: A Katoran bounty hunter hired by the Makteen to capture Vareon. * [[The Consortium (Nebula)|'The Consortium']]: A mysterious organisation that leaves hints of its existence across the universe, but nothing more. ** [[The Predator (Nebula)|'The Predator']]: The ultimate combination of genetics from across the universe, the perfect hybrid of survival instincts and skills. * [[Darron Jones (Nebula)|'Darron Jones']]: Calen's father, and a notorious thief wanted for several hundred counts of theft. Episodes Season One # the Gang (Part One) # the Gang (Part Two) # Head in the Clouds # Pyramid Schemes # Screams Through the Void # Don't Come Back # # Survival Instincts Trivia * I imagine this series as being a television show, and therefore will be written in seasons and episodes. * Nebula is derived from what was going to be a Guardians of the Galaxy fan fiction. However, I realised a lot of the elements I wanted to add felt like they were pushing too far from the source material, and after the realisation that I was going to be bound by the work of others, I decided to make it a separate series. * Assuming everything goes the way I want it to, I already know what the end game for Nebula is. Category:Television Shows Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Nebula Universe